merlinfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anastasia Saddler (Carpe Diem)
''Anastasia Saddler is used by me - Muggleborn-Phoenix - in my Fanfiction story: Carpe Diem.'' Anastasia the main protagonist of the fanfiction series, Carpe Diem. The series center's on her journey as a young out-cast sorceress to Arthur's right-hand woman and protector. She is the eldest daughter to Rosie and Jake Blackford, granddaughter of Thomas and Aster Saddler and older sister to Rue. Anastasia is also a creature of the Old Religion. After the death of her mother, Ana and the last remaining members of her family left their hometown of Eoferwic for Camelot, were Ana meets and befriends a blacksmith's daughter, Guinevere, and the king's ward, Lady Morgana. The three girls' develop a strong bond that would later be tested to it's limits. Ana is destined to use her powers, and help the young warlock, Merlin, free the magical people and revive the Old Religion to coexist with the New Religion. She is also destined to stand at Arthur's side as his defender, protecting him all those that wish to seek him harm. Biography Early Life Anastasia, more commonly known as Ana, Asia or Taz, was born in the small outlying village of Eoferwic in Amata's Kingdom. Her mother was Rosie was murdered by Sarrum's army after which her father, Jake convinced her grandfather to move the girls' to Camelot as Eoferwic was no longer safe for them; he later disappeared. Leaving his daughters without either parents. Arrival in Camelot Ana is eleven-years-old when she arrives in Camelot with her grandparents and little sister. Upon her arrival, Ana meets Guinevere, Lady Morgana, and later Prince Arthur; all of whom she forms a strong bond, but from whom she must keep her magical abilities a secret. Despite being in Camelot for her protection, Ana starts to realize that also being there is a danger to her and her family as the king, Uther Pendragon, has made all forms of magic illegal. During her first week in Camelot, Ana hears a voice calling her. While playing with her sister, Rue in the market, Ana hears the voice again and follows it down to the dungeons of the castle where she discovers The Great Dragon. The dragon tells Ana that she is destined for great things, and that she will stand by Arthur in his destiny to become King, but also assures her that she will not be alone in doing so. Although Ana and Arthur share an antagonistic relationship at first they quickly begin to trust each other, and soon become close friends. MORE TO BE ADDED. Personality Despite Ana's independent and strong-willed persona, she is a very kind and loving young woman who cares deeply about her family and friends. When she uses dark magic she is seen with an evil look in her eyes. At any rate, it seems grief molded her personality in more ways than one. First her parents died and the loss made her tougher. When her sister is kidnapped, Ana channels all of the anger she feels against the culprit, and allows it to fuel her Dark Magic. It is easy to see when her Dark Magic is taking hold of her, as it makes her more short-tempered and more willing to kill than to listen to both sides. Physical Appearance Anastasia is clearly a beautiful girl, as illustrated in her picture. She has long, beautiful chocolate brown hair that's the same color as her eyes which look like doe-eyes. She's tall, standing at 5'8, has long legs and is very slender. She is slightly tanned and has got rosy cheeks. Magical Powers *'Enhanced Senses ': *'Conjuration': The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Spell Casting': The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. *'Telekinesis': The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. Relationships Destiny The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, states that it's Ana's destiny to defend Arthur Pendragon until he unites the kingdoms of Albion and return magic to the land. Category:Muggleborn-Phoenix